


Is that my top, pup?

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Top Derek, Traduccion español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: —¿Sabes lo que me haces cuando usas mis cosas, cachorro. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Querías que me excitara por ti niño bonito?—Tragó saliva, gimiendo cuando los ásperos dedos se hundieron bajo la tela, manoseando su piel mientras Derek arrastraba su barba sobre la clavícula de Stiles, se cernía sobre él un con aspecto hambriento.Traducción





	Is that my top, pup?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [is that my top, pup?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060616) by [TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite). 



> Thank you so much to LucifersHitman for letting me translate into Spanish.  
> Y el tumblr del autor: thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Este es a base de un prompt que le pidieron al autor, me gusto y quise traducirlo, disfruten!.

—¿Esa es mi camiseta, cachorro?.—

Stiles se lamió los labios mientras levantaba la vista de donde estaba enterrado en las almohadas, sonriéndole a Derek a través de sus pestañas mientras el lobo merodeaba más cerca, temblando al ver el destello rojo a través de esos magníficos ojos multicolores.

— Mmmm, Tengo frio.—

—Y pensaste que podrías usar mis ropas.—

Sonrió un poco, presionó su rostro en la almohada y asintió riendo mientras el lobo jadeo ante su cadera, fuertes manos agarrando sus mallas, tirando de él y apretándolo duro mientras Stiles gritaba sorprendido.

—¿Sabes lo que me haces cuando usas mis cosas, cachorro. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Querías que me excitara por ti niño bonito?—

Tragó saliva, gimiendo cuando los ásperos dedos se hundieron bajo la tela, manoseando su piel mientras Derek arrastraba su barba sobre la clavícula de Stiles, se cernía sobre él un con aspecto hambriento.

Joder, amaba cómo Derek se miraba excitado, sonrojado y descarado.

Como si fuera algo que Derek quería comer.

Stiles estaba 100% listo para ser comido, demonios, sí.

—Tal vez, ¿vas a castigarme por eso?.—

Tragó saliva cuando Derek solo mostró una sonrisa lobuna, agarrando los músculos de sus caderas y separándolas, acomodándose entre las piernas del adolescente mientras arrastraba una lengua áspera sobre la piel lisa.

—Si.—

Jadeó cuando Derek presionó besos calientes y húmedos en su polla endurecida, hundiendo sus dedos en la sábana debajo de él mientras el lobo retumbaba profundamente en su pecho, la lengua lamiendo y rodando justo debajo de la cabeza, derritiendo la voluntad de Stiles mientras su columna se arqueaba lloriqueando.

—Oh D-dios.—

—Solo Derek bastara, cachorro. ¿¿Te vas a disculpar por tomar mis cosas?.—

—N-No.—

—¿No?—

Respiró hondo cuando su mundo colapso, buscando una almohada para enterrar su rostro mientras Derek mordisqueaba sus nalgas, separándolas y exponiendo su espasmódico agujero, temblando un poco mientras su polla latía debajo de él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. cuando Derek sopló un aliento frío sobre su borde aún hinchado.

—¡Oh!—

—Ese es mi lindo cachorro, joder, escucha lo bien que suenas para mí, todavía hinchado aquí cachorro, todavía mojado de la noche anterior.—

Gimió cuando unos dedos gruesos lo perturbaron, abriéndolo y frotando contra sus paredes mientras Stiles se empujaba hacia atrás, abriendo un poco las piernas con un quejido desesperado.

—¿Se siente bien, cachorro? ¿Crees que puedes soportarlo? Tal vez debería parar, no quiero arruinar ese culito apretado.—

Y Dios sollozó cuando Derek se alejó, jadeando con una aguda súplica.

—¡No, por favor, por favor papi, no pares!.—

Y Dios sus mejillas se sonrojaron en humillación, presionando su rostro en la almohada cuando Derek se rio con aire de suficiencia detrás de él, lamiendo húmedamente su borde provocando que Stiles se sacudiera, gritando por el placer caliente dirigiéndose directamente a su polla.

—Suplica cachorro, suplica por mi polla.—

Y joder que lo hizo, moviéndose hacia la boca de Derek explorándola más profundo, entrando y saliendo y chupando hasta que Stiles era un desastre balbuceante debajo de él, sacudiéndose y temblando cuando Derek empujó dos dedos a lo largo de ese increíble musculo, estirándolo para permitirle una mayor entrada.

—¡Por favor Por favor, papi, por favor follame, lo siento, lo siento, estaré bien, lo prometo, seré bueno, por favor, dame tu polla!.—

Sollozó en voz baja cuando Derek se apartó, lo manipulo para que Stiles estuviera tendido boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y las piernas separadas, abiertas y flexibles como una ofrenda al lobo mientras Derek gruñía sobre él.

—¿Vas a tomar mi nudo lindo cachorro? ¿Quieres que te llene tan bien y repleto que luego estarás goteando con mi semen?.—

Asintió ansiosamente, apretando los dedos, abriendo las piernas un poco más y levantando las caderas, jadeando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mirando a su compañero gruñendo.

—Tan jodidamente desesperado por eso, mira qué mojado y abierto estás.—

—Todo para ti, papi, por favor, po-por favor…—

—Tranquilo cachorro, te haré sentir tan bien, envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y agarra la cabecera, si mueves tus manos  me detengo.—

Mordió su lengua para reprimir un gemido, tratando de obedecer, sus dedos lastimándose un poco ante el agarre mortal que le dio a la estructura de metal, intensificando su agarre en la cintura de Derek mientras el lobo lubricaba su polla y se arrastraba sobre él, los músculos apretados, sus puños colocados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles mientras guiaba su pene hacia su agujero.

Joder, se sintió tan bien siendo forzado a abrirse ante el pene de Derek, sintiéndolo palpitando y temblando en el interior de su cuerpo mientras Derek toco fondo con una dura estocada, moviendo sus caderas en círculos enloquecedores contra la próstata de Siles de modo que el adolescente se arqueo, su pecho choco contra el de Derek y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello.

Derek rugió, garras clavando las caderas de Stiles mientras el lobo lo atraía hacia su polla, golpeando cada vez más profundo con cada estocada de castigo, sus bolas chocando húmedamente contra el culo de Stiles, el aire caliente y pesado a su alrededor mientras los labios de Stiles se deshacían, aceptando los chupones que Derek le hizo con pequeños gemidos.

—Vas a correrte solo con esto, cachorro, solo con la polla de Papi en tu pequeño agujero de puta, ¿me entiendes? Vas a correrte gritando mi nombre, solo mi nombre porque eres _mío._ —

Y Stiles lo hizo, los dedos de los pies flexionándose con la fuerza de su orgasmo mientras su polla se retorcía sobre su estómago, calientes hilos de semen cubrían su estómago y golpeaban su barbilla, su garganta se estrechó entorno a sus quejidos. Podía sentir el nudo de Derek estirándolo cada vez más su borde, encerrándolos juntos mientras se apretaba alrededor de él.

— _¡Papi!_ —

Derek se vino con un aullido, hundiendo los dientes en el hombro del adolescente, sus caderas trastabillando antes de presionar su descarga, la polla palpitando violentamente dentro de él mientras el lobo lo marcaba, moviendo sus caderas casi perezosamente, su semen goteando sobre las bolas de Stiles y bajando por sus muslos.

Tardo un rato en regresar, alejando las manos de la cabecera de la cama con la sensación de que Derek lo limpiaba suavemente con un trapo, los dedos se deslizaban suavemente por su cabello mientras su compañero lo tiraba a un lado, alejándolos de la mancha húmeda, acomodándose en su costado, el nudo tirando suavemente del borde de Stiles sacando un gemido perezoso.

—¿Estás bien?—

—Estoy bien. Se siente bien. Debería usar tus camisas más a menudo.—

Sonrió adormilado cuando Derek resopló, tirando de dicho material por encima de su cabeza para que estuvieran desnudos los dos, saciados y envueltos uno en el otro, frotando su mejilla contra la de Stiles cariñosamente.

—Lobo abrazador.—

—Ve a dormir, Stiles.—

Y lo hizo, por una vez, hizo lo que le dijeron. Sus brazos envolvieron a Derek posesivamente junto como el lobo lo había hecho antes.


End file.
